Lilly
by CarryOnMyWaywardDemigod
Summary: A story about a girl


Lets get one thing straight here.

I want to be like other girls. I want to go to school and be the popular kid and go to parties and be able to afford some mistakes. Of course I can't though, I'm a demigod. Life isn't exactly amazing. People don't kneel at my feet in awe when I tell them. Actually, they usually run in the opposite direction. Normal people at least.

My name is Lilly. I don't have a last name, mostly because I choose not too. My mom wasn't the best parent in the world. I don't dwell on it however, I'm more angry that my father apparently has no time to even talk to me. I mean I get that he's a god so he's pretty busy, but he could at least clue me in to who he is.

I've tried summoning lightning, controlling the ocean, and raising the dead so obviously it's not any of the powerful ones. Building things isn't exactly my forte and I seriously want to avoid war if I have too. That leaves one of the olympian gods who could be my dad but that makes no sense. I can hardly run either. I wish my mom would've been the godly half, Aphrodite would've been pretty cool, or Athena.

When all is said and done, neither of my parents want me. So I ran away from home when I was 9 and I've been traveling ever since. Monsters are usually everywhere though, so I carry my trusty baseball bat. It won't kill them, but it will confused them enough that I can run away. Not exactly the bravest of actions, but hey I don't have a sufficient weapon.

So naturally, I was being chased down the street by a hellhound. Big nasty thing with scary red eyes and a howl that could shatter glass. I had whacked it in the nose with my bat, but it didn't seem dazed and even worse, there was a dent in my bat. So I take off running. Very few people out this early in the morning, judging from the sky it was about 8. I was in town picking up this journal actually and I had to get back to my camp in the park and get my backpack. It had my food in it so that was very important.

I don't know what the mortals saw when we ran by, maybe a teenager being chased by an angry dog. They always saw something different from the reality of the situation. I figured it was for the better that they didn't get involved.

So I saw the entrance to the park up ahead of me and I was almost there when a boy walking out a bookstore got in my way and I hit him. The boy dropped his books everywhere and we fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" he said, looking at me dazed and then glancing behind me. His eyes got wide and scared then. It struck me that he could see the monster, so I grabbed his arm, stood, and started running again. The dog was gaining now, I had had a huge lead on him but not anymore. Dragging the boy was also slowing me down, but if he could see then maybe he was like me and he could explain a few things to me. We got to the park and I turned left and began across the grass. I could see in the distance my tent was still there and thanked god. Gods. Whatever.

"Stop! Where are we going? Who are you?" the boy was freaking out and struggling against my grip. I stopped and let go and since he was pulling against me he fell on the ground flat on his butt.

"My name is Lilly," the hellhound was coming straight at us at the speed of dark, "Please hold on a minute."

I didn't know what I as going to do but I stepped in front of the boy who took the liberty of standing and getting a few feet away from me. I gripped my bat, for so long my only companion, and prepared to beat this hellhound all the way back to the underworld.

"Bronze," he said to me.

"What?"

"You need celestial bronze," he nodded.

"For what?"

"To kill that thing," he started backing away because the dog was right in front of us. It growled and the earth shook just a little.

"Alright big and ugly, lets go," I muttered. I charged the monster and it ran at me. I slid under it and came up behind it. It turned and looked at me, slightly confused so I took my chance and brought my bat down on it's snout repeatedly. It whimpered and backed up a little. I raised my bat and hit it in the forehead. It yelped and collapsed to the ground. Not dead, no, knocked out and not for long either.

"Get to the tent!" I yelled and he turned and ran. I caught up with him in no time flat. We got to the tent and I grabbed my pack.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Gray," he replied.

"Well Gray, where do you want to go?" I questioned.

"Anywhere but here."

"Good answer."


End file.
